Fallin' For You
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: My first songfic :D  Sam sings a song for Freddie at his birthday party.Cx  Read & Review please?  OOC.


_**Heeey guys (:**_

_**I got this one-shot because the tv was having an intermission so it said on the screen: "We are having technical difficulties" blah blah blah. And this song was playing. And I was like, hmmm, I should make this into a one-shot! It sounds so perfect for Seddie! :DD**_

_**Oh, and this is my first songfic. I think that's what you call it o.o**_

_**OH And I think it's OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: Um, no, I don't own iCarly or the song.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

Today's the day.

The day I confess my feelings for Freddie.

I've like him for a while now, but I never really knew until… well… yesterday, when he looked me in the eyes with those brown orbs. I just felt… something… It was extraordinary…

Now look at me, sounding all cheesy and girly now.

Well, anyway, it's his birthday today, and I've decided to sing this at his birthday, and I know, I'm taking a biiiiig risk, in front of him and other people. Well, actually, it's just me, Spencer, Carly, Gibby, and his mom. He doesn't really invite too much people, his mom gets mad. Yes, the infamous Mrs. Benson, queen of anti-bacterial underpants. Carly knows about all this, and had agreed to help me.

I just hope I won't die or anything.

I dressed up really girly today, in a skirt and blouse and all. I made my way down the stairs of my house, and into the kitchen to get 4 packs of fatcakes, and stuffed them in my bag. I walked out of my house, and across the street to Bushwell plaza, then to Freddie's apartment. I knocked once, twice, and the door opened, revealing a well-dressed gentleman. "Hey Sam, you actually came!" He said, and let me in.

"Yeah, surprise surprise." I sat down on the couch and handed him his birthday present. "For you."

He smiled that cute crooked smile and replied, "Thanks."

Minutes later, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby arrived. As soon as they came, we got down to business. Crushed celery made into a cake, which was gross, and water. Mrs. Benson really _is_ a party pooper. Luckily, Spencer had snuck in some cupcakes for Freddie so we got to eat them in Freddie's bedroom later on.

And then came presents. Freddie excitedly grabbed one of his gifts and read aloud who it was from and ripped off the wrapping. A memory stick from his mom. I never knew she actually bought something other than anti-bacterial stuff. Then came Carly's, which was a memory stick too. Haha, what a coincidence. I looked over at Carly who was sheepishly looking at the corner. Gibby gave him a webcam, and Spencer gave him some crazy socks, then came my gift. You should've seen the look on his face. Pure happiness. He pulled out the gift I gave him delicately as if he were holding a baby child. Right there, I could tell he thought this was the best birthday gift he'd ever received. "Sam," he started, "I love this gift… it brings back so many memories." It was a picture frame with a picture attached to it. That picture was with me on Freddie's back when we were goofing around and he wouldn't give me my ham back. Carly thought it was cute so she took a picture and gave it to me.

"It does huh?" I answered.

"Yeah…" He said back.

Carly cleared her throat and I looked over at her. She nodded. It's time. "Freddie," Carly said, "Someone wants to perform a special song for you."

"Really? Who?" Freddie asked excitedly.

I smirked and walked to the center of Freddie's living room while Carly started the music. Well, here goes nothing…

_I don't know but__  
><em>_I think I maybe__  
><em>_Fallin' for you__  
><em>_Dropping so quickly_

I think I'm falling for him, so I'm singing this song to him.

_Maybe I should__  
><em>_Keep this to myself__  
><em>_Waiting 'til I__  
><em>_Know you better_

I need to keep this to myself, but I can't. I need to know if he feels the same way.

_I am trying__  
><em>_Not to tell you__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_I'm scared of what you'll say__  
><em>_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
><em>_But I'm tired of__  
><em>_Holding this inside my head_

I've been keeping this secret for a while now, because I'm scared if he'll reject me. But, I need to tell him. I just need to.

_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Every night I, I dream of him. I don't know how to tell him that I have feelings for him, so I'm just singing this song.

_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you_

I need to tell him, and he's right there. I found him. I just need to tell him.

I look over at Freddie, who had his eyes wide and mouth agape, while I sing the rest of the song.

_As I'm standing here__  
><em>_And you hold my hand__  
><em>_Pull me towards you__  
><em>_And we start to dance_

He comes up to me, takes my hand, and we dance to the rhythm of the song.

_All around us__  
><em>_I see nobody__  
><em>_Here in silence_

Only us.

_It's just you and me__  
><em>_I'm trying__  
><em>_Not to tell you__  
><em>

_But I want to__  
><em>_I'm scared of what you'll say__  
><em>_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
><em>_But I'm tired of__  
><em>_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it__  
><em>_My heart is racing__  
><em>_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it__  
><em>_I want you all around me__  
><em>_And now I just can't hide it__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>_  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_Ooohhh__  
><em>_Oh no no__  
><em>_Oooooohhh__  
><em>_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The song ends perfectly when our faces were so close to each other. He smiles and leans down to kiss me on the lips. We hear the applaud of our good friends, and the gasp of Mrs. Benson and her falling to the floor. We pulled away a few moments later.

"Now was that song dedicated to me?" Freddie asked, with passion in his eyes.

I smiled. "Of course."

"And… you think you're falling for me?"

"I _know_ I'm falling for you…"

He smiled his adorable crooked smile. "Ditto." He kissed me again, then broke away. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This was the best birthday ever."

He smiled again, and we kissed… again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL THAT WAS FUN.<strong>_

_**It's a cliché ending but, hey.**_

_**At least…**_

_**o.o**_

_**LOL,**_

_**Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**He.**_

_**He.**_

_**:3**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
